Running With Vampires
by white.7.sophie
Summary: When Bella is captured by the evil, most powerful vampire clan known as the Volturi at age 7, her parents were slaughtered in the progress. Now, a decade later, will the Cullen clan be able to save her from a doomed life in a gloomy cell?
1. Life In A Gloomy Cell

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time to read my first story on here. I really hope you enjoy and SM owns all of Twilight, I'm just having fun playing with her world. :)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Everything happens for a reason.

That's what my mother Renee always told me during the first 7 years of my life that she was alive for, however the reason as to why I've been brought to this hell is yet to be revealed to me. Hopefully it's in my favour.

I miss my mom. From what I can remember about her, she was stunning. She had an hour glass figure complimented by her perfectly sized, symetrical face. Everything about her was beautiful. She was kind, generous and she often took me to learn life lessons at the homeless shelter every other weekend when she was volunteering. Just as I picture my mother greeting me with a smile I hear a thud and my eyelids flutter open to see an item of clothing that has fallen to the floor, pushed through a barred ajar window.

I jump off the crimson velvet sofa that I was lead on to inspect the deep purple cover-up. It has gold embroidery around the neckline. It looks great, of course, so I throw the silk over my head and return to my previous position on the couch.

Five minutes later I hear the twist of keys in many locks and I know it must be midday on the dot because that's when they always come to take me to my daily check-up.

I trudge through the all-too-familiar corridors surrounded by the usual four guards in silence. I don't want to get beaten for speaking ever again. I haven't spoken to anyone in so long. The lack of communication with anyone at all is so frustrating, especially as I have so much to say to each and every person that has been holding me captive in this highly decorated place for exactly ten years today. It may be overly decorated and furnished, but the walls contain a sorrow and coldness that is not normally known to man. Anniversaries are normally meant to be a happy occasion; a time of joy and celebration. But how could anybody be happy about being forced to come to this devil infested place? They can't. I seriously hate it here - not that it was my choice to come.

Not only is this awful place filled with sadness and cruelty, but also blood drinkers. No, I don't mean that metaphorically. I don't mean cannobals either, I mean something much worse. I mean vampires. Vampires that can walk in the daylight looking completely normal, vampires that can also drink normal things like alcohol and soft drinks too. Vampires that blend in with all human crowds. The only way to be able to know if the next person you meet is vampire or human is to look at their fingers. All vampires wear special daylight rings on their index finger - not because they need them to be able to walk in the sunlight but as a special tribute to Aro, the oldest vampire known to existence who has the power of being able to read all of your minds thoughts in your entire existence at just one touch and the leader of the most deadly vampire coven, known as the Volturi. The coven that kidnapped me.

After my check-up with the best doctor in Rome, where I learned I need braces and that I'm completely underweight for my height/age, I'm back in my gloomy, dull cell once more.

Every day passes slowly but this one feels endless. They normally bring me a book to read every three or four days so I have something to occupy my time with but I just finished my one and its the fourth day and they haven't brought me a new one to read so I have 24 hours of nothing to do. It isn't great.

I sit looking at my feet when I hear the locks turn again. I've already had my check-up today, they normally slide all meals through the barred window so what on Earth could this be for? I've never been out of my cell since I was seven unless they're taking me to check-ups. I guess I'll have to wait and see what they want now.

But then I hear someone, a voice calling my birth name.

"Isabella?" the voice behind the door inquires, "I'm going to need you to come with me, no questions asked" it then commands and the door flings open.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. In Chapter 2 - The Rescue, well the title kind of gives it away so yes Bella is rescued from the Volturi, but does that mean she's in good hands now? Who is the mysterious voice at the door? Keep reading to find out! :)**


	2. The Rescue

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. This is Chapter 2 - The Rescue. In Chapter 1 - Life In A Gloomy Cell, 17 year old Bella had been captured by the Volturi for a decade. Then there was a mysterious voice at the door, the door then knocked down. Now, in this chapter, find out who was at the door.**

* * *

I pass through the gloomy corridors again, but this time it isn't at a zombie-like pace, I'm running and there aren't any guards surrounding me to make sure I don't escape. There's only my rescuer and I. At first I didn't think that my hero was a vampire, he wasn't wearing a daylight ring as a tribute to Aro but I knew he wasn't human as soon as his hand touched my back. He was ice cold. It was strange to really talk to someone again. I guess I'll have to get used to that now-if we manage to make it out alive that is.

My rescuer is not the way I pictured him after hearing his soft, melodic voice. However, his voice and face are strangely familiar. He has his bleach blonde hair slicked back out of the way of his face. He's average height, couldn't have been over thirty when he was turned. He often sounds like he's from a different era and he most likely is. He's slim and pale, however not as pale as Aro.

He tells me his name is Carlisle Cullen, and that's when I remember. He was a local doctor in Forks, where I grew up before being taken, and the best surgeon in the area. I met him a couple of times, when I broke my arm, when I tried to climb a fence to a park because the gate was closed and ended up with 12 stitches, when I fell over and the cut refused to stop bleeding out... Maybe more than a couple of times. At the time that was all happening, I thought each one was the worst time of my life but then I was taken to the place I'm now running from and no physical pain could ever compare to that.

Carlisle tells me all about his family, how he turned them and why, he tells me that they all don't drink human blood as it is against their morals and describes all of his family members to me; their personalities and appearances and tells me about their closest relatives, the Denali coven, who share the same diet as the Cullens. Carlisle reassures me that I'm in safe hands then asks if he can pick me up so we can run faster. I nod and in a instant I can feel his hard arms locked around me in the most polite way they can be placed and the wind whipping through my long, brunette curls.

I wonder how he knows his way around the dark, twisting halls and as if he can read my mind, which he tells me he can't but Edward, his first turned son, can, he tells me that he used to live here. He was a part of the Volturi until he left because he wasn't happy. He whispers it was the best decision he ever made.

I nod into his chest. I'm now tired, I was running for quite a while seeing as I haven't really got any exersize at all in the past decade. I nearly fall asleep until I hear another pair of footsteps and my eyes snap open.

"Don't worry Bella," I hear Carlisle's husky voice whisper in my ear, "It's just Esme. I'll leave you with her, I have to get back to the hospital. She'll take good care of you don't worry. She loves acting like a mother."

I nod my head and Carlisle sets me on my feet, making sure I don't feel light-headed or dizzy. I see his mouth moving but I can't hear any words. I assume that he and Esme are having a private conversation so I don't mention it. I feel a dainty tap on my shoulder and spin around. Esme smiles at me and I'm reassured that I'll be just fine with her. She's beautiful, long, dark, curly locks framing her face perfectly and hanging in the right place to make her body look absolutely fabulous. She's wearing a blue bodycon dress and a long, flowing cardigan. Of course, her figure is amazing and her teeth perfectly straight and bright white.

She takes me back to their home. It's a lot more open than I expected. The huge mansion is in the middle of the woods and mainly made out of glass. Inside there's a lot of white furniture and I see everyone that Carlisle described to me. Rosalie and Emmett are stood together, Edward and Jasper by themselves. Jasper has a pained expression on his face. Dr. Carlisle explained earlier that it's hard for all of them to resist human blood, their natural diet, and that because Jasper is the last one to join the Cullen family it's hardest for him. There's one member of the family missing. Alice.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! In Chapter 3 - The Explanations, Bella gets some answers from the good doctor. She meets Alice and there is a feud between two members of the Cullen family, but why?**


End file.
